It's All Because Moonkyu
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Mereka berdua saling membenci karna Moonkyu. Mereka berdua ada dalam satu grup karna Moonkyu. mereka berdua ada dalam satu kamar karna Moonkyu. Mereka berdua ada dalam satu selimut karna Moonkyu. Mereka berdua ada dalam satu perasaan aneh karna Moonkyu. dan Kaisoo ada karna Moonkyu. Kaisoo EXO warning : Typo(s), cerita GJ
1. Chapter 1

All Because Moonkyu?

Gedung olah raga itu penuh sesak dengan lautan manusia. Mereka tengah menyaksikan festival music yang rutin diselenggarakan sekolah setiap tahunnya.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil tengah berusaha keluar dari lautan manusia yang sejak satu jam lalu menghimpit tubuhnya. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah keluar dari gedung itu dan segera menghirup udara segar. Sejenak ia merutuki temannya yang merengek untuk menonton festival musik ini bersama. Yang berakhir dengan terhimpitnya Kyungsoo diantara penonton lain.

Mungkin dewi fortuna memang tidak berpihak pada Kyungsoo hari ini. Tali sepatunya hingga membuatnya mau tak mau harus membenarkannya seperti semula. Ia berjongkok untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya hingga merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membenarkan tali sepatu, kecil. Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini." Namja berbusana serba hitam itu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya dapat keluar dari gedung itu.

"Gomawo sudah membantuku." Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya pada namja asing itu.

"Hei kalau dilihat lagi, wajahmu manis juga. Aku punya sebuah penawaran menarik untukmu."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerima penawaran misterus apa lagi dari orang yang baru aku kenal." Kyungsoo berbalik lalu berjalan pergi.

"Hei tunggu dulu. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam! Ini kartu namaku." Namja itu menyerahkan kartu namanya. "Aku bekerja di SM Entertaiment. Namaku Lee Sunghwan. Maksud kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk mencari orang-orang berbaka sepertimu untuk dijadikan Trinee."

"Aku tidak punya bakat apa-apa. Dan aku tidak tertarik dengan penawaranmu itu." Kyungsoo kembali berjalan meninggalkan sang namja.

"Hei aku tahu kau pemenang kontes menyanyi Seoul tahun lalu kan? Jika kau berubah pikiran kau bisa menghubungiku!"

.

Kini namja bermata bulat yang kita ketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu tengah berjalan di koridor SM Entertaiment bersama dengan namja yang beberapa hari lalu ditemuinya di festival sekolah. Tanpa diduga, Kyungsoo tertarik dnegan tawaran Sunghwan. Dan hati ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk mengikuti trainee.

"Perhatian semua!" Aku membawa seorang teman untuk kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa akrab." Ucap Sunghwan lalu langsung keluar dari ruangan trainee. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah ditatap oleh trainee lainnya.

"Hai siapa namamu?" seorang namja dengan senyuman angelic mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapta." Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan dari namja itu.

"Aku Joonmyeon. Aku harap kita bisa berteman ya."

"Jadi namamu Kyungsoo? Neomu kyeopta.." seorang namja tinggi menghampiri Kyungsoo dan langsung mencubit pipi Kyungsoo hingga memerah.

"Chanyeol hentikan! Kau membuat teman baru kita kesakitan." Seorang lagi mendekati Kyungsoo dan langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan Chanyeol ya. Dia memang agak autis."

Plak..

"Siapa yang kau sebut autis Moonkyu? Ingat aku lebih tua darimu."

"Hehe mianhae hyung. Ah, namaku Moonkyu. Senang berteman denganmu Kyungsoo."

"Ne Moonkyu aku jga senang berteman denganmu."

"Halo.. Aku Jino. Kau Kyungsoo kan? Kudengar kau hebat dalam menyanyi." Tiba-tiba seorang namja lagi muncul dari balik punggung Moonkyu.

"Ya! Jino. Sejak kapan kau dibelakangku?"

"Sejak beberapa detik yang lalu." Jawab Jino dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian disana? Kita harus cepat latihan!" Teriak seorang namja berkulit tan yang berdiri ditengah-tengah ruang dance.

"Ah.. yang itu namanya Kim Jongin. Kalau kau mau panggil saja kkamjong." Bisik Jino tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jino.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Jongin dan kau hanya perlu segelas kopi, di ruang yang sepi dan hanya ada kalian berdua didalamnya. Itu salah satu cara agar dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Semua trainee disini yang mau dekat dengan Jongin harus melakukan itu. yah, pengecualian untuk Taemin, Moonkyu, dan Sehun."

"Dia rumit sekali."

"Yah, begitulah Jongin."

"Kalian berdua! Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri disitu hah? Latihan sudah mau dimulai!" Teriak pelatih yang sebenarnya sudah datang beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, Selamat datang di dunia barumu. SM Entertaiment."

.

Musik dance terdengar nyaring dari dalam salah satu ruang trainee. Terlihat enam orang namja muda tengah berlatih dance di dalam ruangan itu. sementara satu namja yang terlihat lebih berumur tengah menatap mereka dengan teliti.

"Jino gerakanmu kurang kuat! Joonmyeon mana hentakanmu?! Kyu... Ya ampun Kyungsoo! kenapa dari tadi kau salah terus? Kau sudah menghafalkan gerakannya belum sih?!" Teriakan sang pelatih kembali menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Membuat ke enam namja itu menghentikan gerakan dance mereka. suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar deru nafas tak beraturan milik ke enam namja itu.

"Baiklah latihan cukup sampai disini. kita bertemu lagi besok." Akhirnya sang pelatih keluar dari ruangan dance dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk.

Bruk..

Seketika tubuh kecil milik Kyungsoo langsung merosot kebawah. Kakinya terasa sangat lelah bahkan untuk menyangga tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ini minumlah dulu." Moonkyu menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo." Kyungsoo menerima minuman itu dengan senang hati dan langsung meneguknya hingga habis.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau tidak merasa lelah selama trainee disini?" tanya Moonkyu.

"Lelah juga sih. Tapi aku senang bisa mendapatkan pengalaman seperti ini."

"Oh iya Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa kau trainee disini?" tanya Jino yang sebenarnya sudah mendudukkan dirinya dekat Kyungsoo dan Moonkyu.

"Ah.. waktu itu, aku sedang menonton festival musik bersama temanku. Karna tubuhku kecil, aku terhimpit diantara penonton dan Sunghwan hyung menyelamatkanku. saat dia memperkenalkan diri dan menawariku pekerjaan, aku menolaknya. Habis kupikir dia pria hidung belang yang menawariku pekerjaan prostitusi. Lihat saja wajahnya itu. MESUM!" Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri saat sekelebat bayangan Sunghwan.

"Aku setuju dengan Kyungsoo. Sunghwan hyung itu mukanya memang mesum. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saja aku langsung lari." Jino mengusap tengkuk belakangnya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin.

"Kalian benar! Dia itu wajahnya sudah mesum banyak keriputnya lagi!" dan sesaat kemudian mereka bergidik ngeri secara bersama-sama (?)

"Membicarakanku hem?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Sontak ketiga namja manis itu menoleh dan mendapati..

"Sunghwan hyung!"

"Menyebutku muka mesum? Dasar tidak sopan!" Sunghwan memukul kepala trio kawai dengan lembaran kertas yang ia bawa(?)

"Ouch.. appo. Ya! apa yang hyung pukulkan itu? kenapa kertas sampai sekeras itu." Moonkyu mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya akan membentuk benjolan besar setelah ini.

"AH! Iya aku hampir lupa! Ini surat keputusan dari Sooman ahjusshi. Semuanya ayo berkumpul!" teriak Sunghwan pada trainee lainnya yang masih mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

.

"Baiklah, ini adalah keputusan Sooman ahjusshi untuk kelangsungan karir kalian jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Ke enam namja itu duduk diam sambil menatap Sunghwan dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Sooman ahjusshi memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah grup baru dengan jumlah member 12 orang. Mereka akan melakukan promosi/ karir mereka di dua negara berbeda yaitu Korea dan China. Untuk sementara grup ini diberi nama M1 dan M2. Dan Kalian, Jongin, Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, Jino, Moonkyu dan em... Kyungsoo? Hei kenapa anak baru ini dimasukkan dalam list?" Sunghwan menatap tulisan didepannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pasalnya belum genap 3 bulan Kyungsoo melalui masa Trainee tetapi sudah akan di orbitkan. Tak berbeda dengan Sunghwan, Kyungsoo pun juga begitu. Dia membulatkan matanya saat mendengar namanya disebut. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, trainee SM hanya akan diorbitkan setelah melalui paling tidak 1 tahun masa trainee. Ya pengecualian untuk Sunny dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan." Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari seorang namja berkulit tan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bencinya. Ya benci.

"Pembagian untuk sementara. M1 : Joonmyeon, Jino, Chanyeol, Moonkyu, Sehun, Kyungsoo. M2 : Yifan, Luhan, Yixing, Minseok, Tao, dan Jongin. Sehubungan dengan hal itu, maka pihak SM Entertaiment memutuskan untuk memulai trainee intensive kalian. Mulai minggu depan kalian akan menempati dorm yang sudah disediakan untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain." Namja tan itu menatap namja lainnya yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Jongin –namja tan- menatap moonkyu dengan tatapan sedihnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya saat tahu harus debut terpisah dengan Moonkyu.

Grep..

"Moonkyu kita akan berpisah! HUE! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Moonkyu. Sunghwan hyung ayo tanggung jawab!" seluruh orang di ruang trainee itu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan malas. ah tidak semua. Terbukti dengan adanya Kyungsoo yang menatap Moonkyu dan Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pasalnya selama ia trainee, ia belum pernah melihat Jongin bersikat manja seperti itu. namja berkulit tan itu selalu memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan dingin.

"Jangan terkejut. Jongin memang seperti itu. dia punya kepribadian ganda. Itu menurutku." Bisik Chanyeol yang ada di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak percaya? Lihat saja dia." Dan sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Mulutnya langsung menganga lebar saat melihat Jongin yang sudah duduk dengan tegak, tanpa ada bekas air mata di wajahnya. Oh dan jangan lupa wajah angkuhnya yang dia pasang kembali.

"Kau benar hyung."

"Baiklah bersiaplah untuk melewati latihan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi! Kekeke."

Brak..

Suara dentuman pintu menggema di ruangan itu. menandakan bahwa Sunghwan telah meninggalkan keenam anak didiknya.

"Moonkyu hyung! Kita berpisah!" Jongin kembali merengek pada Moonkyu yang memasang senyumannya.

"Sudahlah Jongin. Paling tidak kita tidak terpisah selamanya kan?"

"MOONKYU HYUNG!"

"Kyungsoo kau mau pulang?" tanya Joonmyeon yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan adegan telenofela Jongkyu (Jongin Moonkyu)

"Ah ne. kajja hyung." Dan pada akhirnya hanya tinggal Moonkyu dan Jongin yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

.

"Hyung kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar nama member-member M2?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dia berjalan pulang bersama Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol.

"Itu karna waktu trainee mereka berbeda dengan kita. Lagi pula salahmu juga yang tidak pintar bergaul dengan orang luar Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon.

"Lalu orang yang bernama emm.. Kris itu bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sesaaat setelah melihat catatan di tangannya.

"UWO! Kau mencatat semuanya?" Chanyeol menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan catatan.

"Iya. Habis aku sedikit pelupa." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Pelupa ya?" Joonmyeon bergumam sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah.. Joonmyeon hyung mulai lagi." Gumam Chanyeol lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Mulai apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Joonmyeon itu sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja pelupa."

"Apa bagusnya namja pelupa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran sambil menatap Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba menatapnya garang.

"Walaupun dia pelupa, tapi dia manis, cantik, lembut, dimplenya.." Joonmyeon kembali senyum-senyum sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Chan hyung aku mau tanya."

"Waeyo?"

"Joonmyeon hyung itu seme atau uke?"

"Em.. bagaimana ya. mau dibilang seme, kelakuannya kaya uke. Mau dibilang uke, mukanya gak mendukung."

"YA! Chanyeol apa maksudmu dengan itu? aku ini Seme sejati tau!" teriak Joonmyeon saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Mana ada ada Seme pendek hyung?"

"SIALAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

"Hyung, kau dekat dengan Kyungsoo ya." namja Tan itu berucap sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar.

"Yah begitulah. Kyungsoo itu menarik. Ya, walaupun saat diajak bicara dia sering gak mudeng."

"Apa dia semenarik itu sampai kau melupakanku?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Moonkyu.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu Jong."

"Tapi kenyataannya begitu!"

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku melupakanmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengajakku pulang bersama lagi."

"Jongin, harusnya kau tahu. Aku itu mudah bosan saat menunggu. Apa lagi saat menunggumu latihan bahasa mandarin." Moonkyu mempoutkan bibirnya saat melihat wajah Jongin yang semakin kusut.

"Tapi hyung tidak pernah bosan menunggu Kyungsoo selesai latihan vokal."

"Karna aku bisa menikmati suaranya jongin."

"Jadi hyung tidak bisa menikmati bahasa mandarin yang sering aku ucapkan saat latihan?"

"Apa yang bisa aku nikmati? Suaramu besar, dan aku tidak tahu artinya!"

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil tas ranselnya.

"Aku benci Moonkyu hyung!"

Brak..

"Dia ngambek lagi ya?"

.

"Woa! Dorm ini besar juga." Jino menatap seisi dorm yang akan M1 dan M2 tempati dengan pandangan takjub.

"Ada 6 kamar. Berarti satu kamar 2 orang ya?" Chanyeol yang baru saja menelusuri seluruh dorm kini telah ada di ruang tengah dimana member M1 + Jongin telah berkumpul.

"Jongin dimana member M2 lainnya?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan senyuman yang tak terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Tadi Luhan hyung bilang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan." Jawab Jongin sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Cklek..

"Annyeong M1!" Seru seorang namja berambut light brown.

"Luhan hyung!" Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan yang baru saja datang. Dibelakang Luhan, terlihat Yifan, Yixing, Minseok, dan jangan lupakan Tao yang tengah kerepotan membawa barang-barang miliknya dan para hyungnya.

"Gege bantu aku!" Teriak Tao yang langsung membuat member M2 tersadar bahwa mereka meninggalkan peliharaan mereka (Read: panda)

"Ya ampun Tao. Kenapa kau membawa barang-barang sendirian?" Yifan langsung menghampiri Tao lalu membantunya.

"Harusnya Tao yang tanya, kenapa Tao tidak dibantu!"

"Wah sudah lengkap yah?" Dibelakang M2 terlihat seorang namja yang seumuran dengan Sunghwan.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya Sunghwan pada namja tadi.

"Jalan macet. Ya sudah langsung saja pembagian kamar agar anak-anak asuh kita bisa langsung beristirahat." Ucap namja yang diketahui bernama Hyunkyun.

"Ah.. ne. baiklah semuanya berkumpul!" member M langsung berjalan mendekat kearah Sunghwan yang membawa sebuah kotak ditangannya.

"Kita undi kamarnya dulu. Setiap orang ambil satu. Yang nomornya sama, mereka sekamar." Member M langsung mengambil dan hasilnya.

"Yifan dengan Jino. Minseok dengan Tao. Luhan dengan Jongin. Yixing dengan Joonmyeon. Chanyeol dengan Sehun. Moonkyu dengan Kyungsoo. baiklah pembagian kamar selesai." Ucap Hyunkyun.

"Kenapa Luhan hyung dengan si item? Aku tidak terima!" Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan posesif. Sementara Luhan hanya diam sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah Sehun. Lagi pula kita masih serumah."

"TIDAK MAU!"

"SEHUN BERHENTI BERSIKAP MANJA!" seketika ruangan itu berubah menjadi sunyi sesaat setelah terdengar teriakan dari Yifan.

"Hiks.." Dan sekarang pandangan mereka mengarah pada satu titik.

"T-tao kenapa kau menangis?" Yixing menghampiri Tao yang menangis sesegukan.

"K-kenapa Yifan ge berteriak? Kan kasihan Sehun. Dia Cuma ingin sekamar dengan Luhan ge. Yifan ge jahat sama Sehun! HUWE!" dan entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja panda ini. Bukankah yang dimarahi Sehun bukan dia? Dan kenapa Dia yang menangis.

"Tao jangan nangis. Kalo Tao nangis nanti gege juga nangis. Hiks.." owh.. sekarang giliran si sutet alias Yifan yang berkaca-kaca melihat pandanya menangis.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka berdua sadari, hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang tengah. Member M lainnya sudah pergi ke kamar masing masing. begitu pula dengan Sunghwan dan Hyunkyun yang sudah kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing.

"YIFAN GE!"

"TAO PANDA!"

"HUWE!"

.

.

"Mau kubantu?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Moonkyu yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan aktifitas menata bajunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kulihat kau sedikit kerepotan. Sini ku bantu melipat." Moonkyu meraih beberapa lembar baju milik Kyungsoo lalu melipatnya dengan rapi.

"Gomawo."

Hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka hingga Moonkyu memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Aku lihat kau tidak terlalu akrab dengan Jongin ya."

"Ya begitulah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar dekat dengan orang itu. dia terlalu aneh untukku."

"Aneh maksudmu?" Moonkyu menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Semuanya dalam dirinya. Semuanya aneh terhadapku. Gelagatnya, sikapnya, senyumnya, dan yang paling mengerikan, tatapannya. Semua yang dia lakukan padaku selama ini seperti menggambarkan bagaimana kebenciannya padaku."

"Jongin bukan orang seperti itu. mungkin kalian hanya butuh penyesuaian." Ucap Moonkyu sambil meletakkan baju yang sudah ia lipat kedalam lemari Kyungsoo.

"Tapi waktu 3 bulan kurasa cukup untuk menyesuaikan diri. Dan kami tetap belum bisa akrab. Kata Chanyeol hyung, Jongin hanya membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk akrab dengan seseorang dan itu tidak berlaku padaku." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kasur sambil terus memikirkan semua hal yang pernah Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Cobalah untuk mendekatinya."

"Aku tidak mau. Lagi pula apa untungnya mendekatinya?"

"Kita 1 grup Kyungsoo. akan terasa canggung jika satu-sama lain tidak akrab. Ah sudahlah aku mau mandi. Badanku lengket." Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Moonkyun dari kamar mereka. ia masih memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Moonkyu tadi.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." Kyungsoo menatap kearah pintu kamar. Terlihat Jongin tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu.

"Apa maksudmu Jongin-sshi?"

"Tidak usah pikirkan ucapan Moonkyu barusan. Karna sampai kapanpun dan bagaimanapun caramu untuk mendekatimu, aku tidak akan mau ada dirimu didekatku." Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman ah! Ani. Lebih tepatnya smirk pada Kyungsoo.

"Hah! Percaya diri sekali kau. Siapa juga yang mau berdekatan dengan namja sepertimu? Namja aneh!" Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin.

"Namja aneh?"

"Ya. namja aneh! Berkepribadian ganda, rambut aneh, hidungmu juga! Dan.. em.. HITAM! Ya. kulitmu hitam! Dan itu sangat aneh!"

"Kau pikir kau tidak aneh hah?! Dasar pendek! Kau pikir kau terlihat bagus dengan tubuhmu itu? tubuh wanita! Matamu terlalu besar, dan ya Tuhan. Bibir apa itu? tidak akan ada orang yang mau berciuman dengan namja berbibir tebal sepertimu!"

"Tubuh wanita?! Kau pikir tubuhmu bagus? Otot saja tidak punya, kau mengejek-ejek tubuhku!" tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian member lainnya saat ini.

"Ehem.." pertengkaran mereka berdua terhenti setelah mendengar deheman dari Minseok selaku tetua dalam M

"Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran kalian? Kalian mengganggu istirahat kami." Ucap Minseok.

"Mianhae hyung." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya pada para hyungnya.

"kalian berdua cepatlah tidur. sudah hampir malam." Ucap Yifan sebelum pergi kekamarnya. Diikuti oleh member M lainnya.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau pebuat!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin garang.

"Bukannya kau yang memancing amarahku?"

"Ah! Terserah apa katamu! Pergi dari kamarku!"

"Hah.. ini aku juga mau pergi. Dan satu lagi. Jangan dekati Moonkyu hyung lagi. Dia hanya milikku!" ucap Kai tajam sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dilantai. Baru kali ini ia bertengkar hebat dengan orang. Apa lagi dengan orang asing semacam Jongin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Mian karna berani bikin FF baru lagi padahal yang lainnya belum kelar *bow*

Mian kalau banyak typo *bow*

Mian kalau ceritanya kaya sinetron *bow*

Mian kalau.. (digebukin readers karna kebanyakan omong)

Yeye.. saya kembali dengan FF baru –lagi- ff ini terinspirasi dari fakta-fakta Kaisoo sama Moonkyu. Menurutku fakta-fakta itu menarik buat dibikin cerita. Kaisoo yang dlunya gak deket gara-gara Moonkyu. Itu yang jadi pokok permasalahan di FF ini.

Maaf kali ceritanya ngelantur pake banget...

Kalau yang review FF ini gak lebih dari 1 aku gak bakal lanjut! Tapi kalau reviewnya Cuma 1... em.. tetep aku lanjut.

Terakhir..

Mind To Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

It's All Because Moonkyu Chapter 2

.

.

"One.. Two.. Three.. Four... Luhan, beri jarak untuk Jongin! Yixing mana keseimbanganmu? Yifan bisakah kau fokus? Sehun kau memblok Chanyeol lagi! Kyu.. KYUNGSOO! Semua berhenti!" Seketika member M berhenti melakukan gerakan dance. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah.

Pelatih mendekati Kyungsoo dengan wajah marahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau kubentak Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo diam. dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. "TIDAKKAH KAU LELAH MENDENGARKAN BENTAKANKU? JIKA KAU LELAH, BERHENTILAH MEMBUAT KESALAHAN!"

Hening. Ruangan yang tadinya hening kini berubah menjadi mencekam.

"Wo.. wo.. ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba seorang namja yang sudah cukup berumur masuk kedalam ruang latihan dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"S Sooman sajangnim."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak didikmu tuan Kim?" Sooman mendekati sang pelatih.

"Maaf ada anak didikku yang sepertinya membutuhkan pelatihan khusus sajangnim." Kyungsoo semakin menunduk dalam.

"Mati kau." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kanannya. Kai tengah mengembangkan smirk mematikkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau pelatih dance terhebat di SM Teddy Kim. Aku yakin kau bisa melatihnya hingga dia menjadi dancer yang hebat. Tapi mungkin untuk kali ini biar aku yang mendidiknya. Siapa anak itu?" Pelatih Kim menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Hei bocah kecil ikut aku!" Sooman memberikan isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

Blam..

"Baiklah sepertinya pengacau sudah pergi, jadi sekarang lanjutkan latihan kalian!"

.

"Duduklah." Kini Sooman dan Kyungsoo telah berada di taman belakang kantor SM entertaiment. Mereka duduk disalah satu bangku yang letaknya tepat di bawah sebuah pohon maple besar.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Kyungsoo tetap bungkam. Ia tak berani mengadahkan wajahnya sejak keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ceritakan saja padaku." Kyungsoo mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang mengganggu pikiranku sajangnim."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyimak ucapan pelatih dengan baik?"

"Aku menyimaknya dengan baik hanya saja gerakannya terlalu sulit. Lagi pula aku trainee dan langsung diberikan materi dance sesulit itu."

"Dengar bocah. Tidak penting kau trainee baru atau lama, yang penting adalah terus mencoba dan tidak putus asa. Jangan takut akan sebuah kesalahan. Jika pelatih Kim berteriak padamu, itu berarti dia memperhatikanmu dan menginginkan kau bisa melalukan hal yang dia ajarkan."

"Tapi sajangnim tidak mengerti! Pelatih Kim sangat kejam padaku. Pernah suatu hari aku menguap kecil saat latihan dan aku langsung dibentak. Bukankah itu berlebihan?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. menatap daun-daun pohon maple yang menyuning.

"Dasar bodoh! tentu saja dia marah. Itu berarti dia tahu kau sedang tidak fokus saat itu. hei, coba kau bayangkan saat kau sudah debut nanti. kau sedang menari bersama member lain dan tiba-tiba kau menguap tentu saja itu akan mempermalukan dirimu. Dia melakukan hal itu untuk melindungimu."

"Tapi tetap saja aku kurang nyaman."

Sooman berfikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu cari saja pelatih baru."

"Mwo?! Itu tidak mungkin pelatih Kim adalah pelatih terhebat di SM jangan ganti dia."

"Seseorang yang hebat sekalipun pasti punya kelemahan. Dan kelemahan pelatih Kim adalah melatih dirimu. Aku tidak bilang aku akan mengganti pelatih Kim. Hanya saja kau perlu melakukan latihan intensive dengan pelatih lain."

"Em.. terserah Sajangnim saja." Kyungsoo kembali menatap dedaunan pohon maple diatas sana.

"Kau suka daun maple?" tanya Sooman yang juga menatap dedaunan orange itu.

"Mereka indah." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat yang membuat Sooman kembali tersenyum

"Jika kau mau melihat sedikit lebih jauh, maka kau akan menemukan sebuah keindahan yang lebih indah dari keindahan itu sendiri."

Kyungsoo menatap Sooman dengan heran. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang aku lakukan. Mianhae Sooman sajangnim aku lancang padamu. mianhae, mianhae." Kyungsoo berdiri lalu membungkukkan tubuh berkali-kali dihadapan Sooman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih suka dianggap teman oleh kalian dari pada seorang atasan. Ah... sepertinya sudah cukup lama kita berbincang. Tuan mata bulat harus kembali latihan. Kajja."

.

"Tuan Kim aku kembalikan anak didikmu."

"Maaf merepotkan anda sajangnim." Pelatih Kim membungkkukan badannya.

"Gwenchana. Ini juga tugasku."

"Khamsahamnida sajangnim." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sama-sama kecil. Oh iya dari tadi kita berbincang, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namamu." Dan seketika Kyungsoo baru ingat bahwa dari tadi dia belum menyebutkan nama.

"Kyungsoo imnida."

"Kyungsoo. nama yang bagus. Sampai jumpa lain hari Kyungsoo. dan ah.. Jongin, aku punya tugas khusus untukmu. Latih si kecil segala hal tentang dance. Tidak apa penolakan. Gomawo Kkamjong~"

"APA?! SAJANGNIM KENAPA AKU?!" tidak berbeda dengan Jongin, Kyungsoopun ikut terkejut dengan keputusan Sooman yang terkesan mendadak

"Hei kau tidak dengar ucapan sajangnim tadi? 'tidak ada penolakan.'" Ucap pelatih Kim yang semakin membuat Jongin kesal.

.

Latihan telah berakhir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Member M pun telah kembali ke dorm. meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih terengah di dalah ruang latihan.

Jongin berdiri dari posisi tidurnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ya! kau mau kemana? Kita belum latihan sama sekali." Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin agar namja tan itu tidak melanjutkan niatnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Latihannya kapan-kapan saja. aku ada urusan lain." Ucap Jongin sambil menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi.."

Blam..

.

Tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang selepas melakukan GYM yang melelahkan. Ya GYM.

"Annyeong hyung." Sapa namja itu pada sang instuktur GYM yang masih setia menunggunya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Jongin. Kukira kau akan bolos hari ini."

"Tidak mungkin hyung. Sudahlah ayo kita mulai latihannya."

Dan mereka hanyut dalam suasana pelatihan yang cukup melelahkan.

"Jongin kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi rajin GYM begini?" tanya sang instruktur saat mereka tengah melakukan gerkan sit up.

"Memang tidak boleh?"

"Hanya sedikit heran. Saat kita bertemu di gedung SM beberapa waktu yang lalu, kau bilang tidak tertarik dengan GYM. 'aku suka tubuhku yang seperti ini.' Begitu katamu." Jongin menghentikan gerakan sit upnya lalu menatap sang instruktur dengan tatapan aneh.

"Memang aku berbicara dengan gaya banci seperti itu?"

"Em.. tidak."

"Kalau begitu diam!"

"Hah. Kau ini ketus sekali. akukan hanya bertanya. Mungkin saja kan kau melakukan ini untuk seseorang?"

"Aku bilang diam."

"Jadi benar? Wow siapa yang berani merebut hati seorang kkamjong? Jeng.. jeng.. jeng.. masih menjadi misteri!"

"Aku bilang diam!"

.

Namja mungil itu kini tengah menunggu seseorang yang tengah mengusik pikirannya beberapa jam ini. Bukan, dia bukan sedang jatuh cinta dia hanya sedang menunggu orang yang melupakan tanggung jawabnya.

"Masih menunggu, Kyungsoo?" tanya namja yang juga tak kalah kecil dari namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. harusnya dia tidak meninggalkanku tadi sore." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat namja yang tengah ia tunggu.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan yang lebih penting. Ini minum dulu." Moonkyu menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas pada Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo."

"Aku pulang." Pandangan Kyungsoo langsung tertuju pada pintu masuk. Disana telah berdiri seorang Kim Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo dan Moonkyu dengan tatapan marah.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang? aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo kita mulai latihannya." Seru Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya.

"Ini sudah malam aku mau istirahat." Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Kyungsoo sudah memegang tangannya erat.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi sore. Jadi tidak ada penolakan lagi Kim Jongin!" Jongin menghela nafas kasar saat menyadari seberapa keras kepalanya Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya, Moonkyu hyung lebih baik kau pergi saja. aku tidak mau latihan kami terganggu." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik tangan Moonkyu agar menjauhi ruang tengah.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku hanya ingin melihat."

"Aku bilang kau mengganggu ya mengganggu."

Blam..

Tanpa Moonkyu sadari kini ia sudah ada didalam kamarnya akibar didorong-dorong Jongin tadi.

"Baiklah kita mulai latihannya." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo malas dari bawah hingga ujung rambut. Sementara Kyungsoo memamerkan senyum lima jarinya pada Jongin.

"Kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kulihat tadi saat latihan kau tidak bisa berputar."

"eh?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya atas jawaban Jongin. Ia merasa bisa melakukan gerakan berputar saat latihan tadi.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, kini Jongin sudah berada dibelakang tubuhnya. Namja berkulit tan itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Kkau mau apa?" Kyungsoo menatap tangan Jongin yang melingkar dipinggangnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Membantumu... berputar!" Jongin lalu memutar Kyungsoo bak gangsing(?).

"AAAA!"

Brak..

"argt!" dan sepertinya latihan dance kali ini berakhir dengan terbenturnya lutut Kyungsoo pada meja.

"YA! apa yang kau lakukan eoh?! Aish.. Appo." Kyungsoo memegangi lutut kanannya yang terasa sakit.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku lelah dan kau memaksaku. Nikmati hasilnya kecil! Dan kau harus tahu satu hal. Aku tidak suka dipaksa." Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengidahkan teriakan Kyungsoo yang terus memanggilnya.

.

"Aku butuh penjelasan dari kalian bertiga." Namja paruh baya itu menatap ketiga anak didiknya dengan serius.

"Apa yang harus kami jelaskan sajangnim?" tanya seorang namja yang paling tinggi dari kedua teman lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" tanya namja paruh baya itu lagi.

"Maksud anda?" tanya seorang namja yang paling imut diantara semua orang didalam ruangan itu.

"Hubungan mereka. mengapa mereka terlihat tidak akrab?"

"Ah itu. Sajangnim tidak perlu khawatir dengan hubungan mereka. mereka hanya perlu beradaptasi." Ucap seorang namja sambil menunjukkan angel smilenya.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak seperti itu Joonmyeon hyung. Kalau aku lihat baik-baik, hubungan mereka memang kurang baik dari awal." Namja imut itu menyangkal pendapat dari namja bernama Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sooman sambil menatap Namja manis yang baru saja berbicara.

"Ne. mereka memang kurang akrab sejak Kyungsoo memulai trainee."

"Apa kau tahu alasannya Jino?" Kini namja yang paling tinggi bernama Yifan itu mulai tertarik dengan urusan Kyungsoo Jongin.

"Sepertinya masalah 'hati'" jawab Jino dengan nada sedikit tak yakin.

"Masalah hati?" ulang ketiga namja lainnya secara kompak.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Moonkyu?" tanya Yifan.

"Yeah.. sepertinya begitu. Jongin sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan antara Kyungsoo dan Moonkyu, makanya dia jadi benci sama Kyungsoo."

"Kalau dipikir lagi kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan Moonkyu memang sedikit tidak wajar sih. Bukan masalah Kyungsoo tapi Moonkyu." Joonmyeon mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Moonkyu membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan mencium keningnya.

"Kalau menurut penggelihatanku, Moonkyu seperti menyukai Kyungsoo. bukankah begitu?" ucap Sooman sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia melihat Moonkyu dan Kyungsoo makan satu cup ice cream bersama di taman belakang.

"Cinta segitiga itu rumit." Jino menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil terus berfikir.

"Tapi sajangnim kenapa tiba-tiba anda menanyakan itu?" Joonmyeon menatap Sooman dengan sedikit heran.

"Ya sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir pada mereka. selama aku menjadi CEO SM Entertaiment, belum pernah ada masalah seperti ini. Para trainee SM tidak pernah memiliki masalah pribadi dengan trainee SM lainnya. Haish.. padahal mereka akan segera debut dalam satu grup. Bagaimana kalau media tau bahwa SM Entertaiment memiliki artist yang bahkan tidak bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan artist SM lainnya?" Sooman mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Lalu apa yang akan sajangnim lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Yifan.

"Ini keputusan berat tapi, menurutku ini yang terbaik."

"Keputusan apa itu?" tanya ketiga member M.

"Akan aku beri tahu saat waktunya."

.

"Maaf kami datang terlambat." Member M menunduk dalam pada sang pelatih yang sepertinya sudah mengering karena menunggu mereka.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Lakukan pemanasan dulu lalu kita mulai latihannya." Pelatih berjalan kearah alat pemutar musik di sudut ruangan untuk mengatur lagu apa yang akan mengiringi latihan mereka hari ini. Tanpa sengaja, tatapan tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang melakukan gerakan pemanasan dengan gerakan aneh dan jangan lupakan raut kesakitan diwajahnya.

"Kyungsoo, gwenchanayo?" Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut saat melihat pelatih Kim yang sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Nan Gwenchana. Jangan khawatir pelatih Kim." Pelatih Kim menatap kaki Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Lompat!"

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang lompat!" Kyungsoo mulai berkeringat dingin saat mendengar teriakan pelatih Kim. Ia tidak mau mendengar teriakan menyakitkan dari pelatih Kim maka dari itu ia menuruti perintah dari pelatih terKiller se SM itu.

Kyungsoo melompat kecil lalu memandang pelatih Kim dengan tatapan 'bagaimana?'

"Lebih tinggi!" Kyungsoo melompat lebih tinggi lagi dan itu membuat lututnya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Lebih tinggi lagi!" ucap pelatih Kim sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ganasnya(?)

"Tapi pelatih.."

"Kubilang lebih tinggi lagi!" Kyungsoo memandang pelatih Kim dengan ragu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lutut kanannya yang semakin terasa sakit.

Kyungsoo kembali mempersiapkan diri untuk melompat lebih tinggi. Tanpa Kyungsoo dan pelatih Kim sadari, sedari tadi Jongin tengah mengamati mereka sambil terus merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo melompat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya dan..

Brugh..

Tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai latihan yang dingin dengan tidak mulus. Ia meringis sambil memegangi lututnya yang terasa hampir remuk sekarang.

Jongin sedikit tersentak saat melihat Kyungsoo jatuh dengan sangat kasar dilantai. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, sudah sangat terlihat bahwa posisi jatuh Kyungsoo pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Pelatih Kim berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo lalu menggulung celana Kyungsoo hingga diatas lutut.

"Sejak kapan ini?" Pelatih Kim menunjuk luka lebam berwarna kebiruan di lutut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut dengan luka itu. bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu bahwa kegiatan latihannya bersama Jongin tadi malam akan menghasilkan luka lebam besar seperti itu.

"Aku tanya sejak kapan luka ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Pelatih Kim menghela nafas pendek. Lalu menatap Jongin yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau mau bilang sesuatu, Kim Jongin? Katakan saja, aku tahu kau ada hubungannya dengan luka ini." Tanya pelatih Kim sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan dingin. Tatapan terdingin yang pernah ia perlihatkan selama ia bekerja sebagai pelatih trainee SM.

Jongin menunduk dalam. Ia sedikit melirik Kyungsoo yang terlihat menahan sakitnya.

"Katakan padaku Kim Jongin!" teriakan pelatih Kim langsung membuat mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian member M lainnya dan juga seorang pria paruh baya. Ya, Sooman lagi.

"Mianhae." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kim Jongin.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo." tanya Pelatih Kim tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo sedikit pun. Ia masih menatap Jongin yang tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Tidak terjadi.."

"Baiklah biar namja tan ini yang menjelaskan." Potong Pelatih Kim saat mengetahui Kyungsoo akan menyelamatkan Jongin saat ini.

"Maaf, tadi malam. Saat aku pulang dari rumah temanku, Kyungsoo memaksaku untuk mengajarinya menari. Aku kesal jadi aku membuatnya terjatuh. Mianhae."

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat Kim Jongin? Sebagai pelatih, kau telah gagal melaksanakan tugasmu. Kau membiarkan anak didik pertamamu cidera saat berlatih? Dan, apa-apaan itu? kau sendiri yang membuatnya cidera!" Pelatih kim berdecih pelan sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Dan saat berfikir itulah, tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Sooman yang tengah berdiri di pintu masuk. Agar lama mereka bertatapan sampai akhirnya Sooman memutuskan pergi dari ruang trainee karna tugasnya telah selesai.

Pelatih Kim menatap Jongin.

"Kau dihukum. Pergi ke ruang latihan sebelah, berlatihlah sendiri. Dan jangan lupa ajak Kyungsoo bersamamu. Latih dia selama 3 bulan. Jika kau berhasil melatihnya, kau akan kumaafkan tapi jika kau gagal." Pelatih Kim memberi jeda untuk kalimat selanjutnya.

"Debutmu akan diundur atau lebih parahnya, kau akan didepak keluar dari SM."

.

"Kau puas sekarang?!" Jongin berteriak didepan Kyungsoo yang kini hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. Mereka ada di taman belakang sekarang. Ditemani angin yang bertiup manis dan daun-daun maple berwarna orange yang berguguran.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu. karna kau, sekarang aku harus cidera seperti ini!"

"Ini salahmu! Kalau kau hebat dalam dance, aku tidak akan pernah jadi pelatihmu!"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku? Jelas-jelas ini salahmu. Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau bilang apa? Bodoh? harusnya kau lihat kecermin dan berfikir siapa yang bodoh disini. gerakan semudah itu kau tak bisa, terbentur sedikit langsung cidera. Dasar Yeoja!"

"Aku bukan yeoja, dasar bodoh! tidak bisakah kau bedakan mana yang namja mana yang yeoja?"

"Tidak untukmu. Kecuali kalau aku sudah melihat buktinya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat 'itu'mu tegang saat bangun tidur!"

Blush...

Dan seketika wajah kedua namja itu memerah. Kyungsoo sungguh merutuku juniornya yang kecil hingga tidak terlihat menonjol saat bangun tidur dengan celana tidur kebesarannya. Sedangkan Jongin merutuki dirinya yang sudah berkata kelewatan. Yah kelewatan!

"Wah ternyata Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo sampai ke 'itu'nya ya.." suara lain terdengar diantara kedunya.

"DIAM!"

Krik...

Kedua namja itu kembali terdiam saat menyadari siapa yang telah mereka bentak. Sooman.

"Hei tidak sopan membentak orang yang lebih tua!" Sooman mendudukkan dirinya diantara Kyungsoo dan Kai. ia menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian.

"Ini." Sooman memberikan kotak P3K pada Jongin. Sementara Jongin menatap kotak itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Jongin tapi tetap menerima kotak P3K itu.

"Karna kau yang telah membuat Kyungsoo cidera, paling tidak kau memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya."

"Ah tidak usah sajangnim aku..." Kyungsoo berusaha menolak secara halus, tetapi sepertinya Sooman tetap bersikeras untuk menyururh Jongin mengobati Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau menolak? Cidera sekecil apapun, jika tidak segera diobati makan akan semakin parah. Dan jika cideranya sudah parah, kau tidak akan pernah bisa debut. Arraseo? Jadi, Jongin obati dia sekarang!" Jongin akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo untuk mengobati lutut Kyungsoo.

"Akh! Pelan pelan bodoh!"

"Ini sudah pelan-pelan!"

Sooman tersenyum simpul melihat 'kedekatan' keduanya. Walaupun mereka berdua tidak pernah akur, tetapi Sooman selalu merasa mereka berdua memiliki kedekatan khusus dibalik kebencian mereka.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi." Seketika pandangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengarah pada Sooman yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Serasi?" desis Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Kalau kalian jadi sepasang kekasih, aku yakin akan benyak orang yang cemburu melihat kedekatan kalian yang begitu alami."

"Kedekatan? Alami?" dan lagi-lagi mereka menatap Sooman dengan tatapan horor.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Jongin cepat obati Kyungsoo lalu mulailah berlatih. Aku ada urursan lain. Sampai jumpa." Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Sooman. Lalu sekejap kemudian saling menatap. Mereka berbicara lewat mata mereka lalu sekedetik kemudian..

"Tidak tidak tidak!" ketiga kata itu muncul dari kedua bibir sekses mereka.

.

One week later...

Ruangan latihan itu terdengar bising walaupun jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kedua namja itu tengah serius berlatih dengan iringan lagu Mirotic milik sunbae mereka, DBSK.

"Aish! Aku bingung denganmu. Sudah 25 kali aku mengajarkan gerakan itu padamu hari ini. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?" Namja berkulit tan itu menatap namja lainnya dengan bingung. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melatih namja didepannya saharian ini, tetapi sepertinya usahanya itu sia-sia belaka.

"Harusnya aku yang bingung padamu! kenapa kau selalu memarahiku? Padahal aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik!"

"Kau bilang apa? Melakukannya dengan baik? Kau pikir aku buta sampai tidak melihat seberapa buruknya dancemu?!" Namja tan itu mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Tubuhnya lelah begitu pula dengan batinnya.

"Tapi aku melakukannya dengan lumayan. Aku sudah bisa menghafal semuanya gerakannya!"

"Dance tidak hanya cukup menghafalkan gerakan. Tapi juga penghayatan. Gerakanmu terlalu kaku, tatapan matamu tidak fokus. Tidak bisakah kau merasakannya sendiri?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka gerakannya! Terlalu erotis. Tidak bisakah kita mempelajari gerakan yang lebih sederhana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin yang kini telah duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding bergambarkan awan. Namja tampan itu menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Kau tahu kita akan diorbitkan seperti apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan namja tan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana image M saat debut nanti. mungkin akan sexy seperti DBSK, atau Shinee yang fasionable dan manis, atau bahkan seperti Super Junior yang imagenya bisa berganti-ganti sesuai lagu mereka. kau tidak bisa menentukan mau seperti apa grupmu nanti. sebagai seorang artis kau tidak bisa berperilaku seenaknya sendiri. Kau harus bisa menyesuaikan dirimu. Jangan manja! Tidak perduli sesulit apapun gerakannya, tidak peduli berapa waktu yang mereka berikan padamu untuk berlatih, tidak perduli dimana kau ditempatkan nantinya, kau harus tetap bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Kyungsoo diam saat dia menyadari seberapa manjanya dia selama ini. Ia hanya diam dan tidak bicara lagi.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Hah! Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengerti. Disini bukan hanya kau yang menderita. Tidakkah kau pikirkan bagaimana nasibku jika kau tidak berhasil? Semua usahaku selama 5 tahun ini akan sia-sia. Sedangkan kau akan baik-baik saja jika kau gagal. Sudahlah terserah kau saja! aku tidak peduli lagi!" Jongin memutiskan untuk menutup matanya dan tidur. ia tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Kyungsoo langsung berjalan ke arah alat pemutar musik lalu memutar kembali musik Mirotic. Ia kembali mengulang semua gerakan yang telah Jongin ajarkan padanya. Ia berusaha untuk fokus dan melemaskan otot-ototnya agar menciptakan gerakan yang sempurna menurut Jongin sempurna. Walaupun beberapa kali ia melakukan kesalahan tapi ia tetap berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.

'_Ini demi Jongin.'_

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, sedari tadi Jongin telah memperhatikan usahanya denan senyuman manis yang mengmbang di bibirnya yang tak kalah seksi dari Kyungsoo. sesekali ia tersentak saat melihat Kyungsoo yang hampir jatuh. Tapi ia tetap diam dan terus menatap Kyungsoo tanpa membantunya sama sekali.

"Jongin... ayo bangun. Aku sudah sedikit bisa sekarang. Kau tidak mau melihatnya?" Kyungsoo menusuk-nusuk pipi Jongin dengan jarinya. Berharap namja itu akan bangun dari tidur-pura-puranya-.

Tapi sepertinya Jongin masih ingin mengerjai namja bermata bulat itu. terbukti dengan Jongin yang tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Jongin kau tidak mati kan?"

"Bodoh mana mungkin aku mati semudah itu." Jongin menunjukkan smirknya pada Kyungsoo tanpa membuka mata.

"YA! kau mengerjaiku? Cepat buka matamu!"

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku, baru aku akan bangun." Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ia menatap Jongin sebentar lalu menyambar tasnya. Ia memilih untuk pulang saja saat ini.

"Kau mau pulang? kau tidak mau menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasmu padaku?" seketika tubuh Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap Jongin yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan kesal.

"Hah! Kau mau aku menyanyi apa?" Jongin tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Kyungsoo kembali mendengus kesal. Ia menarik nafasnya lalu mulai bernyanyi.

Missing You – Fly to the sky

Kyungsoo menyayikannya dengan penghayatan penuh. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah menatapnya dalam dari tadi.

"Berhenti." Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jongin. Ia tetap bernyanyi.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Bruk..

Tak ada suara nyanyian Kyungsoo lagi setelah itu. tubuh Kyungsoo yang kecil didorong oleh Jongin hingga kini terbaring dilantai dan Jongin yang menindihnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya. Pasalnya, Jongin yang dikenalnya sebagai namja dingin kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Tes..

Setetes air matanya kini menetes mengenai kulit wajah Kyungsoo. tangisan itu berbeda dengan tangisan Jongin sebelumnya. Tangisan ini terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

"Jangan pernah nyanyikan lagu itu lagi!"

Hening membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin dingin. Sampai akhirnya Jongin beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang tunjukkan gerakan yang ingin kau perlihatkan." Dan kembali, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

'_apa dia benar-benar punya kepribadian ganda?'_

Dan sesaat kemudian, ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi oleh musik, teriakan dan bentakan.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: makin gak jelas ya? mian deh. Abis pikiranku juga buntu.

Gomawo yang udah mau baca syukur-syukur mau review. Sekali lagi Gomawo *bow*

Last..

Mind To Review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

It's All Because Moonkyu

.

2 mouth later..

Kyungsoo masih saja semangat berlatih dance bersama Jongin hingga detik ini. Ia berusaha keras dan berharap Jongin akan memuji kemampuan dancenya. Tapi sepertinya harapan itu belum terwujut hingga sekarang. Bukannya pujian yang dia dapat, malah bentakan keras dan melengking yang dia dapatkan.

"Jangan terlalu tegang begitu." Jongin membenarkan sikap tangan Kyungsoo yang masih saja salah.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tegang kalau kau menatapku seperti itu!" oh rupanya penyebab ketegangan Kyungsoo adalah tatapan Jongin yang seperti harimau saat mengintai mangsanya

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini sengaja agar kau terbiasa dengan suasana tegang seperti ini."

"Tapi tidak setajam itu juga! Kau membuatku merinding!"

"Jangan banyak mengeluh!" Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat permintaannya tak dituruti.

"Hei Jongin. Waktu itu kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jongin dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menyanyikan lagu itu lagi?"

"Fokuslah pada gerakanmu! Jangan banyak bertanya!"

"Aku hanya bertanya karna aku penasaran. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat sedih saat itu?" Kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa tangan Jongin telah mengepal kuat sekarang.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! berlatihlah sendiri!"

Blam..

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat mendengat bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar. Ia bingung kenapa Jongin marah lagi sekarang.

.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya duduk-duduk sendiri didalam ruangan latihan sambil menatap tembok bergambar awan. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia berfikir bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang salah, tapi dia tidak tau apa.

"Hah... kenapa aku selalu melakukan kesalah yang tidak aku mengerti?"

"Kyungsoo apa kau sudah selesai latihan?" Kyungsoo melirik kearah pintu masuk. Disana Jino sedang menatapnya heran.

"Ne. tadi Jongin langsung meninggalkanku tanpa alasan." Jino berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau punya masalah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil."

"Tapi tetap saja itu masalah. Ayo ceritakan padaku!" Jino menarik bahu Kyungsoo hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Kau tahu lagu Missing You milik Fly to the Sky?" Jino mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Kau suka menyanyikannya?" Jino tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku suka lagunya, tapi aku jarang menyanyikannya. Kalau aku menyanyikannya dirumah, aku akan mengganggu kakakku. Dan aku tidak mungkin menyanyikannya saat pelatihan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya.

"Karena Jongin tidak suka itu." jawab Jino singkat yang tidak dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo.

"Eoh?"

"Jongin tidak suka ada orang yang menyanyikan lagu itu didepannya. Karena lagu itu membuatnya mengingat masa-masanya saat bersama 'dia'."

"'Dia' siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Taemin. Magnaenya Shinee." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar penuturan Jino.

"Memang ada hubungan apa Jongin dengan Taemin?"

"Ah.. kau belum tahu ya? berita ini sempat jadi perbincangan panas 2 tahun yang lalu!"

"Mana aku tahu. Aku belum trainee disini."

"Ah! Iya juga. Jadi begini, Jongin, Taemin, Moonkyu, dan Sehun adalah teman baik di SMA. Mereka selalu berangkat latihan bersama. Sampai akhirnya Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan lalu mereka berdua pacaran. Tinggal Jongin, Taemin, dan juga Moonkyu. Suatu saat Jongin mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Taemin lalu mereka berdua berpacaran. Jadi tinggal Moonkyu sendiri." Jino mengambil nafas untuk menyambung ucapannya.

"Lalu tibalah saatnya Taemin untuk debut. Taemin jadi lebih sering berkumpul dengan teman-teman barunya di Shinee. Dia juga mulai mengacuhkan Jongin dan lebih dekat dengan Minho. Lalu Jongin yang sudah merasa diacuhkan berusaha menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dan rupanya, Taemin telah berpacaran dengan Minho dibelakang Jongin. Jongin jadi pendiam setelah itu. lalu Moonkyu mulai mendekati Jongin lagi. Mereka berdua selalu menyanyikan lagu Missing you bersama-sama saat mereka hanya berdua. Menurut rumor yang beredar di kalangan trainee, Moonkyu menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Jongin yang sudah banyak berubah sejak berpisah dengan Taemin. Sedangkan Jongin menyayikannya untuk Taemin yang sudah mengecewakannya. Jongin tidak suka ada orang lain yang menyanyikan lagu itu selain Moonkyu karena menurutnya perasaan yang tersampaikan akan berbeda. Ahhh.. aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku bicarakan. Kisah mereka terlalu rumit! Yang pasti Jongin tidak suka ada yang menyanyikan lagu itu didepannya. Kau sudah menger...ti? ya! kemana bocah itu?!" saat Jino selesai menceritakan kisah berjudul 'missing you' versi Jongin, ia baru sadar bahwa sekarang hanya ada dirinya di dalam ruangan itu.

.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Kyungsoo berlari cepat menembus kegelapan malam di koridor SM Entertaiment. Ia berniat mencari Jongin yang sejak beberapa jam lalu telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Ia sudah mencari namja berkulit tan itu keseluruh sudut gedung SM, tetapi semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Bahkan ia sudah mengecek taman belakang dan disana hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah bercumbu mesra dibawah sinar bulan dan pohon maple.

Kyungsoo kembali berlari kearah ruang trainee sebelum akhirnya melihat pintu tangga dadurat yang terbuka. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menaiki tangga itu agar sampai di atap. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum pernah Kyungsoo datangi di gedung seluas gedung SM Entertaiment.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu atap yang terlihat usang. Saat Kyungsoo sudah keluar, ia hanya bisa melihat hamparan kota Seoul dengan lampu yang berkelap-kelip. Pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ya walaupun ini tidak seindah bintang-bintang yang sering ia lihat di Gyeonggi tapi ia tidak bisa menilai bahwa ini buruk.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat kecuali pagar pembatas, penangkal petir dan seorang namja yang tengah bersandar pada pagar pembatas sambil menyesap rokok.

Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya mendekati namja itu. ia sedikit penasaran dengan namja dihadapannya.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo ada di depan namja itu, bulan yang tadinya tertutup awan kini kembali memancarkan cahayanya. Membuat Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa namja dihadapannya itu.

"Jongin." Namja didepan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian di atap itu. ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Jongin dengan menatap Kyungsoo malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil merebut rokok yang ada di tangan Jongin lalu menginjak rokok itu hingga padam. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kenapa kau menginjak rokokku?! Kau tidak tahu kalau harganya lumayan mahal eoh?!"

"Apa peduliku dengan harganya! Aku hanya peduli dengan kesehatanmu bodoh!"

"Sejak kapan kau perduli padaku? Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku! Buktinya kau tidak pernah bisa melakukan dance yang kuajarkan dengan baik. Bukankah itu berarti kau menginginkan aku dikeluarkan dari SM?! Apa itu yang kau bilang Perduli?!" Jongin menekankan kata Perduli di akhir dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik! Kau saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya dengan baik! Yang kau bisa hanya berteriak dan memarahiku!"

"AKU MELAKUKAN ITU AGAR KAU BISA MENGERTI ! TAK TAHUKAH AKU SEDANG BERHARAP BESAR PADAMU! JANGAN KAU PIKIR AKU MELAKUKAN INI UNTUKMU HINGGA KAU BISA BERSANTAI-SANTAI! AKU MELAKUKAN INI UNTUK MEMPERTAHANKAN DIRIKU DI SINI! Dan semua itu sia-sia karna ada tikus kecil sepertimu disini. kau menghambatku." Tanpa Jongin sadari, Kyungsoo tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya. Namja itu tidak mungkin mengumbar kelemahannya pada Jongin.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah berfikir melakukan ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja! untuk apa aku melakukan hal yang jelas tidak ada hasilnya."

Hening...

Keduanya tenga sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau. Kau tidak perlu mengurusiku lagi. Jangan perdulikan aku. Aku akan berusaha sendiri." Kyungsoo pergi peninggalkan Jongin dengan air mata yang sudah tumpah.

Jongin hanya diam memandang punggung kecil Kyungsoo yang semakin jauh.

"Wah ditinggal ya..." pandangan Jongin kini teralih pada seorang namja bertubuh tinggi.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini Yifan hyung?" tanya Jongin pada namja tinggi yang kini telah turun dari atap yang dipijak Jongin.

"Jauh sebelum kau datang kesini dan menghisap benda laknat yang disebut rokok itu." jawab Yifan dengan senyumannya.

Jongin memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk mengambil sebatang rokok lagi.

"Kau masih tetap ingin menghisap benda itu setelah namja manis itu melarangmu?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Jadi untuk apa aku menuruti kata-katanya." Yifan menatap Jongin yang telah menghisap rokoknya dengan senyuman kasihan

"Dia hanya khawatir padamu. dia bahkan lebih peduli pada tubuhmu dari pada dirimu sendiri."

"Dia tidak pernah per..."

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? kau bahkan belum mengenalnya. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kau tahu namanya. Hah... aku sedikit kasihan pada namja manis itu karna harus berhubungan denganmu. Kau tidak tahukan kalau dia selalu keluar malam untuk latihan. Dia bekerja keras bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tapi juga untukmu. Dia tidak ingin kau keluar dari M karna dirinya. Tapi kalau kau keluar dari M dengan alasan lain, dia akan sangat senang."

Jongin menatap Yifan heran.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu hyung?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"err... sebenarnya aku sempat membaca buku hariannya." Jawab Yifan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal hanya merinding.

"Kau membaca privasi orang hyung."

"Biar saja yang penting dia tidak tahu. Kekekeke..." Yifan tertawa penuh kemenangan. Saking sibuknya tertawa, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Ya! kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Hei Jongin. Aku beri tahu satu hal padamu. kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya dengan gerakan dancenya yang tidak pernah sesuai dengan harapanmu. Sesekali instropeksilah dirimu sendiri. Yang sebenarnya salah adalah Kau. Kau tidak mengajarinya dengan sepenuh hati, kau hanya berfikir bagaimana agar Kyungsoo bisa dan kau terbebas dari ancaman dari Pelatih Kim. Itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengerti arti dari dance sebenarnya dan itulah yang terlihat kurang dari dancenya. Seperti yang kau ajarkan, Kyungsoo hanya berusaha untuk bisa melakukan semua gerakan yang kau ajarkan tapi dia tidak tahu arti yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak bisa menikmati setiap gerakannya. Kau lupa mengajarkan hal yang paling penting. Senyuman."

Jongin terdiam. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Yifan padanya.

"Mana Jongin yang aku kenal dulu? Jongin yang menganggap dance sebagai teman bukan sekedar gerakan yang perlu dipecahkan." Yifan tersenyum sinis sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

"Masuk."

Seorang namja tinggi masuk kedalam ruangan bertuliskan 'ruang CEO' itu. dia membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada seorang namja paruh baya yang duduk didepannya.

"Ada apa Yifan?" tanya namja paruh baya itu.

"Sepertinya hubungan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo semakin buruk sajangnim." Ucap namja itu

"Hah.. begitu ya. bagaimana menurutmu Yifan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kenapa sajangnim bertanya pada saya? Kenapa sajangnim tidak bertanya pada..."

"Yixing? Dia bukan calon leader lagi sekarang." Yifan menatap Sooman dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia mengundurkan diri sebagai calon leader tadi siang. Dan satu-satunya orang yang pantas menggantikannya adalah kau."

"A-Aku? Kenapa aku? Ada Minseok hyung dan Luhan hyung."

"Mereka menolak karna ada satu dan lain hal. Mereka sepakat menunjukmu sebagai leader dari M untuk sementara. Tidak ada penolakan Wu Yifan." Yifan mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana penyelesaian dari masalah dua bocah itu?"

"Akan lebih baik jika kita membicarakan ini dengan member lainnya juga sajangnim. Mereka yang lebih tahu tentang masalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo." Sooman mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Besok kumpulkan seluruh member M di sini. Dan yang pasti jangan bawa Jongin dan Kyungsoo. kau boleh istirahat sekarang."

"Saya permisi sajangnim." Yifan membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang Sooman sang CEO SM Entertaiment.

"Paling tidak aku harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Dan Sooman kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Mengepak barang-barangnya.

.

Matahari baru saja memancarkan sinarnya. Tetapi kota Seoul sudah dipenuhi oleh beribu-ribu orang yang akan melakukan aktifitas mereka hari ini.

Begitu pula Kyungsoo. namja bermata belo itu kini sudah berada di ruang latihan. Ia mencoba menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai pemanasan.

"Kali ini aku harus bisa! Fighting!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar mau berlatih tanpaku?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Jongin yang tengah bersandar di pintu.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo lalu mulai memutar music.

Jongin berdecih pelan. Ia berjalan kearah alat pemutar music lalu menghentikan musicnya.

"Apa yang..."

"Aku pelatihmu. Tidak ada pelatih yang meninggalkan muridnya berlatih sendirian." Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat melihat senyuman yang Jongin tunjukkan padanya. Senyuman tulus tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Sebagai pelatihmu aku yang bertugas mengatus porsi latihanmu setiap hari. Waktu kita sudah tidak banyak. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai. Pagi hari, jadwalmu adalah lari pagi agar nafas dan daya tahan tubuhmu jadi kuat. Ini penting untuk seorang lead vokal sepertimu. Siang, kita akan mulai latihan hingga sore. Malam hari, kau dilarang keluar dorm. tidak ada lagi latihan malam, tidak ada lagi keluar untuk belanja, tidak ada lagi berkencan dengan Sooman ahjusshi. Kau harus beristirahat. Arraseo?"

"Aku setuju-setuju saja tapi aku tidak kencan dengan Sooman sajangnim!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang pasti aku sering melihatmu berduaan dengannya. Kau ini masih muda, jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk berkencan dengan seseorang yang sudah berumur dan sudah punya cucu."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia masih memandang Jongin dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Em.. lebih baik kita mulai latihan kita hari ini. Tidak ada dance, tidak ada menyanyi. Bersiaplah kita akan pergi hari ini." Jongin kembali tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang dance.

"Heh? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengejar Jongin yang sepertinya sudah jauh.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat yang didatanginya besama Jongin.

"Memang kenapa?" Jongin tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum manis hari ini.

"Kenapa kita ke tempat bermain untuk anak kecil?" (Bukan taman bermain yang kay disneyland loh ya.)

"Memang kenapa? Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk ke Lotte World. Kajja kita besenang-senang." Jongin mendorong punggung Kyungsoo memasuki taman bermain yang dipenuhi oleh anak kecil itu.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo mendekati perosotan yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Mereka berdua mengantri dengan dengan anak-anak lainnya untuk memainkan perosotan itu.

"Kita naik bersama saja. kasihan anak-anak yang lain." Kyungsoo menarik tangan jongin untuk menaiki perosotan itu bersama. Merosot dengan posisi Jongin yang duduk dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Ini menyenangkan~" seru Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang cukup membuat Jongin 'sedikit' meleleh.

"Jongin aku main yang itu. dari kecil aku tidak pernah main itu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah kayu panjang. (Ngerti gak? Author gak tau namanya. tapi ini yang biasanya buat permainan keseimbangat itu loh..)

"Ne. Kajja."

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang namja imut tengah memandang mereka seperti seorang penguntit. Ya, mereka memang penguntit -_-

"Yeoboseo sajangnim."

"..."

"NE. sepertinya hubungan mereka mulai membaik."

"..."

"Kami mengerti." Salah seorang dari mereka menutup telfonnya.

"Jadi bagaimana Luhan hyung?"

"Kata sajangnim kita harus tetap mengikuti mereka Sehunnie." Namja bernama Luhan mengusap surai kecoklatan milik Sehun.

"Kalau begini terus kapan kita kencannya hyung?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie. Anggap saja kita sedang kencan sekarang."

"Masa kencan menguntit orang sih hyung?"

"Bersabarlah nak."

Ok. Back to Jongsoo.

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah menatap kesekeliling tanpa memainkan apapun. Mereka tengah mencari permainan yang bagus untuk dimaninkan.

"Kita mau main apa lagi?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Taman itu tidak terlalu besar, jadi permainan yang tersedia disana juga hanya sedikit.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kyungsoo manuju pada satu titik. Dimana ada dua orang namja kecil tengah bermain di sebuah tikar di bawah pohon sakura.

"Kenapa kita tidak bermain bersama mereka saja?" Kyungsoo menunjuk kedua anak itu sambil menatap Jongin penuh harap.

"A-Apa? Mereka itu sedang main rumah-ru..." Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat menatap Kyungsoo yang memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah terserah kau saja."

"YEY!"

.

"Adik manis, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada kedua namja kecil itu.

"Cudah jelas kami cedang main! Kenapa kau tanya?!" ucap salah seorang dari kedua namja itu.

"Jongie tidak boleh begitu cama noona. Noona kan tanyanya baik-baik."

"Pfft. 'Noona'." Kyungsoo mendeathglare Jongin yang tengah mencoba menahan tawa karena Kyungsoo dipanggil 'Noona'

"Tapi mereka olang acing soo."

"Tapi Soo yakin mereka baik Jongie." Anak bernama Jongie itu hanya menunduk.

"Annyeong Noona, Hyung. Hyunsoo imnida 5 tahun, ini Jongmin 4 tahun." Ucap Namja bernama Hyunsoo pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ne. Kyungsoo imnida kalau hyung yang item itu namja Jongin." Kyungsoo merendahkan tubuhnya hingga setinggi Hyunsoo yang tengah berdiri.

"Noona mau ikut main dengan kami?" tanya Hyunsoo.

"Bolehkah?"

"Em.." Hyunsoo mengangguk pasti.

"Jongin ayo ikut main!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin untuk mendekat dan duduk di tikar yang besar yang dibawa oleh Jongmin.

"Begini saja. aku dan Jongmin adalah sepasang suami-istri yang baru menikah. Kyungsoo noona jadi ibuku. Jongin hyung... jadi anjing peliharaannya saja ne.."

"APA? KENAPA AKU JADI ANJING!" teriak Jongin yang membuat Hyunsoo jadi ketakutan.

"T-Tidak mau ya? mianhae.. Hiks.."

"YA! apa yang kau lakukan pada Soo? Jangan teliak begitu!"Teriak Jongmin yang padad Jongin.

Pletak..

Satu jitakan keras dari Kyungsoo menyapa kepala Jongin .

"Kau membuatnya menangis Pabbo! turuti saja!" Bisik Kyungsoo pada Jongin. "Cepat minta maaf!'

"Hyunsoo maafkan hyung ne? hyung senang kok jadi anjing." Jongin mengusap kepala Hyunsoo dengan lembut.

"Jangan ucap kepalanya theperti itu! yang boleh mengucap kepala Soo hanya Jongie!" Jongmin menepis tangan Jongin dari kepala Hyunsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongie. Jongin hyung kan juga 'jongie'." Jongmin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan hyunsoo.

"Sudahlah! Kita jadi main tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sangat antusias dengan permainan rumah-rumahan ini.

"Ne! ayo mulai belmain!"

Dan mereka mulai larut dengan permainan mereka.

.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mereka berdua?" Sooman menatap kedelapan namja didepannya dengan serius.

"Kenapa anda begitu memikirkan mereka sajangnim?" tanya Tao.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, ini pertama kalinya SM entertaiment memiliki masalah seperti ini Tao. Jika mereka tetap bertengkar sampai mereka debut, kemungkinan sangat besar untuk grup ini bubar dengan cepat! Kau mau itu terjadi?" Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tadi Luhan sudah menelfonku. Dia bilang mereka berdua sedang ada di taman dekat sini. Dia bilang hubungan mereka semakin dekat, tapi aku tidak bisa memastikan itu. Jongin bukan orang yang akan mudah akrab dengan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya kesal."

"Aku punya usul." Ucap Moonkyu.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari M. Dengan begitu, hubungan keduanya akan semakin baik tanpa aku. Karna semua permasalahan berinduk padaku. Mianhae."

"K-kenapa begitu? Kau sudah trainee cukup lama Moonkyu dan kau merelakannya?" Yixing menatap Moonkyu tak percaya.

"Ini yang terbaik. Lagipula aku bisa debut lain waktu. Akan lebih baik jika aku trainee lebih lama dan memiliki grup yang kuat dari pada memiliki grup yang hanya bisa bertahan hanya dengan hitungan jam karnaku. Hanya satu orang yang keluar, tidak akan mengubah segalanya kan?"

"Tapi.." Minseok mencoba menahan.

"Kalau Moonkyu mengundurkan diri, aku juga."

"J-Jino? Wae?" Yifan kini menatap Jino yang juga berniat mengundurkan diri.

"Pelatih Jang bilang kualitas suaraku berbahaya. Akan sangat fatal jika aku masuk grup M karna bisa 'membunuh' yang lainnya. Pelatih bilang akan lebih baik jika aku menjadi penyanyi Solo saja dengan kualitas suaraku. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mundur dari M."

Sooman menatap Jino dan Moonkyu bergantian.

"Jika itu yang kalian inginkan aku akan kabulkan." Ucap Sooman.

"Sajangnim!" Keenam namja lainnya menatap Sooma dengan garang.

"Jino, kuputuskan kau mengikuti grup vokal yang akan aku bentuk bersama Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, dan Jay. Kalian akan memulai promosi awal tahun 2011. Moonkyu, kau akan debut dengan grup yang akan debut sekitar 2 tahun lagi. Aku akan jadikan kau sebagai center dalam grup. Maka dari itu berusahalah dengan keras! Untuk M. Kuputuskan debut kalian diundur hingga tahun 2012. Akan kucarikan kalian member baru."

Sooman menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Rencana pertama, pisahkan Moonkyu dengan Jongin."

.

"ini" Kyungsoo menyerahkan ice cream pada Hyunsoo dan Jongmin.

"Khamsahamnida." Kedua namja kecil itu memakan ice cream mereka dengan riang.

"Ini untukmu." Jongin menyerahkan salah salah satu ice cream yang ada ditangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo." Mereka berempat sedang berada di salah satu atunan yang bisa muat untuk empat orang. (Tau kan ya?)

"Jadi, kalian itu tinggal di panti asuhan?" tanya Jongin pada Hyunsoo dan Jongmin. Kedua namja kecil itu mengangguk.

"Ne. olang tua Jongmin meninggal kalna kecelakaan pecawat waktu umurnya satu setengah tahun. Thaat itu kedua olang tuanya thedang bellibur ke Jepang, saat meleka pulang pethawat meleka jatuh ke laut." Ucap Hyunsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jongmin yang melihat hal itu langsung memeluk Hyunsoo.

"Thudahlah Soo. Yang meninggalkan olang tua Jongie bukan olang tua soo." Hibur Jongmin.

"T-Tapi kan.. hiks.. Jongie.." Hyunsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongmin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan iba.

"Kalau Hyunsoo bagaimana? Kenapa Hyunsoo tinggal di panti asuhan?" Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Soo ada di panti athuhan kalna eomma pemilik panti menemukannya di depan gerbang panti." Jawab Jongmin sambil terus mengusap rambut Hyunsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bertatapan.

"Jangan sedih ne. ada Jongie hyung dan Soo Noona disini. ada eomma panti juga yang menyayangi kalian." Kyungsoo memluk kedua namja kecil itu. tidak peduli bajunya akan kotor karena air mata dan ice cream.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo memeluk kedua namja kecil itu merasa tersentuh. Akhirnya, dia juga ikut memeluk kedua Hyunsoo dan Jongmin.

"Ada Soo Umma dan Jongie Appa disini." ucap Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Hyunsoo dan Jongmin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan deathglare gagalnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi appanya? Tugasmu kan jadi anjing yang menjaga rumah. Guk..guk.." ejek Kyungsoo sambil menirukan suara anjing yang terdengar aneh bagi Jongin.

"Kenapa kau mengejekku begitu umma. Aku ini suamimu loh." Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang saat dengan genitnya, Jongin mencolek dadunya. (lama-lama Jongin kok jadi OOC ya?)

"Hihi.. Jongie appa dan Soo umma lomantis ne~." Hyunsoo tertawa geli saat melihat 'appa' dan 'umma'nya yang saling melempar godaan.

"Ne. bethok kalau Jongie thudah becal, Jongie juga akan jadi thuami yang lomantis untuk Soo. Soo mau kan?"

"Eom..." Hyunsoo mengangguk pasti lalu melemparkan senyum pada Jongmin.

"Mereka manis." Gumam Kyungsoo lirih tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Jongin. "Bolehkah aku membawanya satu untuk oleh-oleh ke dorm?"

.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang bahwa waktu kita tinggal sedikit?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka berdua tengah berjalan pulang menuju dorm.

"Waktu Apa?" Jongin yang tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Kyungsoo langsung bertanya kembali.

"Waktu yang kita punya sebelum masa 3 bulan itu habis." Jongin mengangguk menegerti.

"Tenang saja waktunya akan cukup."

"Tapi kita sudah kehilangan satu hari."

"Memangnya kenapa? Satu hari ini biarkan untuk bersenang-senang. Apa kau pikir dance tanpa perasaan senang akan terlihat bagus? Ini salah satu pelatihan dariku." Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali.

Jongin yang menyadari hal itu langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku berhasil kali ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau bersenang-senang hari ini. Kau tersenyum setiap saat." Jongin memberikan jeda untuk kalimat selanjutnya. "Itu artinya kau berhasil."

"Jika pelatihan ini kau berhasil, maka latihan selanjutnya akan terasa lebih mudah percayalah." Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah mendengar kalimat Jongin yang terasa melegakan baginya. Paling tidak untuk latihan kali ini ia tidak mendapatkan bentakan kan?

"Jongin berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Apa katakan saja."

Kyungsoo sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya tapi..

"Jika aku berhasil melakukan dance itu didepan pelatih Kim, berjanjilah padaku untuk berhenti merokok!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan serius dan hal itu malah membuat Jongin terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu. Jadi mau sampai kapan kau disitu? Kita harus cepat pulang dan membuatkan anak-anak M yang kelaparan makanan. Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kata 'kyungsoo' keluar dari mulut Jongin. Pasalnya selama ini, Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya dengan nama. Selalu dengan kata 'kau' atau 'kecil'.

"Kau memanggilku Kyungsoo?"

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Tapi aku senang akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan namaku. Sedikit lega rasanya kau tahu namaku."

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Sudah berbulan-bulan kita tinggal bersama dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu namamu? Itu sangat tidak mungkin."

"Habisnya kau selalu acuh padaku, jadi kupikir wajar saja kalau kau tidak tahu."

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Ayo pulang."

.

Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang bermain di taman. Kini hari dimana penentuan nasib Kyungsoo – atau lebih tepatnya Jongin- telah tiba.

Seluruh member M termasuk Jino dan Moonkyu yang belum memberitahukan mundurnya mereka dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah berada di ruang latihan. Menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang melakukan 3 dance. Mirotic, Julliet, dan Gee. Ya, Gee. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jongin hingga mengajarkan dance wanita pada Kyungsoo. mungkin dia berfikir dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang manis akan terlihat cocok dengan gerakan yang imut, simple, tapi menarik dari Gee.

Pelatih Kim mendekati Jongin setelah melihat gerakan dance Kyungsoo.

"Kau berhasil." Pelatih Kim menepuk pundak Jongin sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Jongin aku bisa!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Rasanya senang sekali bisa menyelamatkan Jongin itulah yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo.

Bruuk..

Seluruh pasang mata kini menatap pada Kyungsoo yang tersungkur ke lantai. Namja bermata belo itu menatap namja berkulit tan didepannya dengan heran.

"J-Jong.."

"Jangan peluk orang seenaknya bodoh." Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna saat mendengar perkataan Jongin yang pelan tapi menusuk.

"K-Kenapa Jongin jadi seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah bilang. Jangan pikir aku melakukan ini demi dirimu, aku melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri. Berterimakasihlah pada Yifan hyung yang telah memberikanku cara untuk mengakalimu. Cukup dengan otak dan boom.. kau terperangkap."

Kini seluruh member M terbelalak. Mereka yang selama ini menguntit (?) aktifitas Jongin dan Kyungsoo. yang telah berfikir bahwa hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo semua sudah membaik rupanya hanya akal-akalan namja tan itu. semuanya hanya kebohongan yang sengaja disusun Jongin agar Kyungsoo melihatnya seperti seorang pelatih yang melatih muridnya dengan hati. Rencana yang cemerlang, licik, kejam, dan menyakitkan.

"Perhatian semuanya!" saking asiknya mereka memandangi Jongin dan Kyungsoo, member M bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Sooman telah masuk kedalam ruangan dengan 2 orang namja di belakangnya.

"Siapa mereka?" bisik Yixing pada Yifan.

"Pengganti Jino dan Moonkyu." Balas Yifan tak kalah lirihnya dengan Yixing.

"Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian. Sekarang duduklah yang rapi." Member M menuruti perkatan Sooman.

"Baiklah. Ini menyangkut dengan debut kalian." Member M tetap diam.

"Baiklah mungkin langsung saja aku mulai. Pertama nama M resmi diganti menjadi EXO. EXO-K untuk promosi Korea dan EXO-M untuk promosi China. Kalian debut dengan MAMA yang bertemakan tentang kerusakan dunia. Setiap member memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. Tolong jangan anggap ini kekanakan OK?" Sooman menatap ke empat belas anak didiknya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Lanjutkan saja sajangnim." Ucap Luhan.

"Sebelumnya aku akan memberikan sebuah pengumuman penting pada dan Moonkyu diputuskan untuk tidak debut sebagai anggota EXO. Jino akan didebutkan secara Solo dengankan Moonkyu dianggap belum cukup siap untuk debut. Sebagai gantinya aku memasukkan Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongdae kedalam EXO."

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya dengan Moonkyu yang belum siap untuk debut?" tanya Jongin dengan menyembunyikan sedikit emosinya.

"Suara dan kemampuan dancenya masih kurang. Kami memutuskan untuk mendebutkannya pada grup yang akan debut selanjutnya." Sooman tidak mungkin menjawab bahwa Moonkyu mengundurkan diri demi Jongin dan Kyungsoo kan?

"Bukankah kemampuan dance Kyungsoo lebih kurang dari Moonkyu?!" Jongin mulai tidak dapat mengatur amarahnya.

"Memang begitu. Tapi berkat dirimu, Kyungsoo dapat menunjukkan bahwa potensi dancenya bisa dibilang cukup baik. Terima kasih Kim Jongin." Gigi Jongin gemeretak saat mendengar ucapan Sooman.

"Baiklah selanjunya pembagian grup. EXO-K : Joonmyeon, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Kyungsoo."

"Tunggu! Bukankah aku di EXO-M? Jika seperti ini, apa gunanya aku les bahasa mandarin?!" kini Jongin kembali bertanya. Sudah cukup ia dipisahkan oleh Moonkyu dan sekarang ia harus satu grup dengan Kyungsoo?

"Sudah dikatakan bahwa yang dulu hanya untuk sementara Kim Jongin. Semua bisa berubah kapan saja. lagi pula tidak ada salahnya belajar hal baru." Sooman tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan keputusannya sebagai CEO.

"EXO-M : Minseok, Luhan, Yifan, Yixing, Jongdae, Tao. Bagian dalam grup. Yifan sebagai leader EXO-M sekaligus official leader EXO sekaligus rapper. Joonmyeon leader EXO-K sekaligus Lead vokal. Baekhyun dan Jongdae Main vokal. Yixing, Jongin main dancer. Luhan, Sehun lead dancer. Chanyeol Rapper. Tao main rapper. Kyungsoo, Minseok main vokal. Ada yang belum jelas?" member EXO diam yang menandakan bahwa mereka sudah jelas dengan apa yang dikatakan Sooman.

"Setelah debut ini akan ada beberapa member yang akan memakai stage name. Yifan menggunakan nama Kris. Joonmyeon menggunakan nama menggunakan nama Xiumin. Jongdae menggunakan nama Chen. Yixing menggunakan nama Lay. Jongin menggunakan nama Kai. Kyungsoo menggunakan nama D.O. sepertinya hanya itu. selamat siang." Sooman berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi namja paruh baya itu keluar dari ruangan, ia membalikkan tubunya dan menatap keempat belas anak didiknya.

"ah iya satu hal lagi. Aku akan membagikan aturan untuk pembagian kamar. Kalian dibebaskan untuk memilih roomate kalian. Tapi pengecualian untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. kalian berdua harus menjadi Roomate! Baiklah sampai jumpa." Tatapan kedua belas namja disana kini tertuju pada Kyungsoo dan Kai. (mulai sekarang author bakal pake nama stage kecuali buat Kyungsoo.)

"KAU!" Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Pembawa sial. Jika kau tidak disini, aku yakin Moonkyu akan selalu bersamaku disini. jika kau tidak disini, aku akan sibuk mengajari Moonkyu dance bukannya orang sepertimu. Jika kau tidak disini, Aku tidak akan ada di EXO-K. Jika kau tidak disini, aku tidak akan sekamar denganmu dan aku pasti akan sekamar dengan Moonkyu! Seharusnya kau tidak disini! Seharusnya kau tidak dilahirkan!"

Plak...

Tamparan Kyungsoo mengenai pipi Kai hingga memerah.

"Ya. kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak usah dilahirkan jadi aku tidak akan sekamar denganmu. Aku tidak akan membebanimu, aku tidak akan berkerja keras untukmu, aku tidak akan memisahkanmu dengan Moonkyu, aku tidak perlu sakit hati karna dipermainkan olehmu. Dan aku tidak perlu mengenalmu!" Kai memegang pipinya yang terasa panas sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah menangis tanpa isakan. Hanya air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

Kyungsoo berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan latihan entah kemana. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih mematung.

"Kau keterlaluan Jongin. Bukan dia yang menginginkan ini semua dan kau malah memarahinya? Tidakkah kau pikir kalau dia sakit hati?!" Teriak Yixing tepat didepan Kai. namja berdimple itu berlari menyusul Kyungsoo yang entah pergi kemana.

"Ini bukan salah Kyungsoo, Jongin. Aku yang memilih sendiri jalan ini. Aku yang merasa belum siap. Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. Ayo Jino kita pergi dari sini." Moonkyu Menarik tangan Jino keluar dari ruangan.

"Semuanya, terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama denganku dan Moonkyu selama ini. Aku akan merindukan kalian. Hiks.. aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Jino membungkukkan tubuhnya pada seluruh member yang telah bersamanya kurang lebih 3 tahun ini.

"Siapa mereka?" bisik seorang namja kecil pada chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

"Jino dan Moonkyu. Dua orang yang posisinya kau gantikan." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap namja yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada mereka. aku baru saja trainee tapi sudah hampir debut." Namja kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menatap namja disampingnya dari bawah hingga atas. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu mengangkat dagu namja itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini semua keputusan dari Moonkyu dan Jino sendiri. Oh iya namamu Baekhyun kan? Salam kenal."

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: akhirnya selesai juga FF yang ini. Aja yang nungguin gak ya? (Readers: Gak!)

Mian kalo mengecewakan *bow*. Aku juga ngerasa kata-kata di FF ini itu kebanyakan percakapannya. Terus agak gimana gitu dari FF lainnya. OH! Dan satu lagi. Jangan berfikir ini bakal ada konflik baekyeolnya gara-gara percakapan mereka ada diakhir. No no no no... itu Cuma pemanis aja kok.

Terus itu yang di can you hear me. Itu sebenernya gak ada krislaysuho kok. Cuma ada Kristao doang. Suer deh.. tapi gara-gara kata-kata terakhirnya Kris jadi pada salah paham T_T

**BIG THANKS**

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic****, ****HyunieKyungie****, ****DianaSangadji****, ****septaaa, ****momo, ****Zetta Ichi Kyu****, ****ajib4ff, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****siscaMinstalove****, ****Nadya, ****needtexotic****, ****Riyoung Kim****, ****ttalgibit****, ****Sihyun Jung****, ****KrystalCloudsJaejoongie****, ****Deer Panda****, ****Anasthasya Baby Pooh****, ****BBCnindy****, ****Ai Zhi Lan****, ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****, ****indri.**

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca *bow*

Last...

Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
